


Party Attire

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: It’s the evening of October 31st and Ryo is getting dressed up for the 27th precinct’s Halloween party.





	Party Attire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 60: Costume at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Ryo drove Bikky over to Carol’s early, telling him he could change into his costume there. He’d be sleeping over after trick or treating anyway because the precinct’s Halloween party didn’t start until nine and would go on until after midnight, at which time Ryo fully intended going home with Dee. A little assistance in getting out of his costume wouldn’t go amiss. Besides, there was bound to be some enjoyable post-party action if the look on Dee’s face when Ryo had first shown him the Harlequin outfit was anything to go by. 

His costume was the main reason Ryo had wanted to get Bikky out of the apartment early. He hadn’t shown his foster son what he planned to wear, not at all sure the boy would approve of something so formfitting. But this was Ryo’s first Halloween with Dee since they’d become lovers; perhaps the fact that they were now dating was making him a bit more daring than he used to be.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous about it though; several times over the last week Ryo had been sorely tempted to go back to the costume shop and pick out something more conservative. He could always wear the Harlequin suit in private, for Dee’s eyes only, although he was pretty sure he wouldn’t end up wearing it for long.

Each time nerves had started to get the better of him Ryo had firmly told himself it would be fine. It wasn’t like his costume was really that revealing. The pants were tight, more like leggings, but the ruffled bottom of the tunic came down far enough, back as well as front, that as long as he didn’t go around touching his toes or bending over backwards he wouldn’t be showing off anything that would make him feel uncomfortable. Everyone else would be in costume too; even the Chief, which was a scary thought.

Back at his apartment, Ryo showered before donning the Harlequin outfit; the colours really did suit him. He pulled on a pair of brown ankle boots that toned in well with the costume, then put on his mask. The hat was the tricky part, being a bit of an awkward shape; he’d have to ask Dee to give him a hand with it when they arrived at the party because there was no way it was going to stay on while he was getting in and out of a taxi. There was also a distinct lack of pockets, which he hadn’t realised until now. Dee had pockets in his costume, so perhaps he wouldn’t mind holding on to Ryo’s phone, wallet, and keys. For now he shoved them in the pockets of his coat; it was way too cold to go out without one.

Checking himself one last time in the mirror, he put his coat on, tucked the hat under one arm, and left the apartment, so he’d be waiting outside when the taxi arrived. Tonight was going to be fun.

The End


End file.
